Chocolate
by Hopeless-baka
Summary: Severus hates Valentinseday.Well.A one-shot for all of the Severus Snape fan-girls.


Love was in the air, and Severus hated it. Every year on this day, the love would be so thick that you could choke on it. And what day is this that caused the most hated teacher of the school be more hated? Valentines day. The only time he had ever liked it was when he was able to sped it with his presses Lilly, but even then it didn't quite feel right. Letting out an aggravated, Severus snarled at one of the first year students, not really caring which house they were in. Storming through the halls with his cloak snapping behind him, he muttered dark curses in angry laten under his breath. His scowl was dark and darkened even further when he spotted the "Golden Trio", but more so Harry than the other three.

'Wait', he thought, his eye's narrowing darkly. 'When were there four in Potters group of pests'. He growled, not at all in the mood for this. So, deciding to turn a different direction, he completely ignored the group, only to stop when he heard his name being called.

"Professor Snape! Do you have a moment?" He froze in his tracks, only to turn sharply, about to snap at the idiot who disturbed him in his bought of annoyance. Only to blink when he found himself facing a blushing young women with long, black hair, pale skin, three stunned Gryffindors, and a box. The box itself wasn't all that interesting. It was a rectangular shape, wrapped in green, black, silver and sapphire wrapping. The bow was a soft silk the color of the shadows on fresh, untouched snow. So actually, it was pretty interesting. His eye's narrowed darkly on it, not quite trusting it.

"What, pray-tell, is this?" He asked coldly, glaring at he box and the young girl infront of him. She shifted nervously under his glare, before taking in a deep breath.

"It's chocolate sir." At his raised eyebrow, she quickly continued.

"Well, it's actually blueberry-chocolate. As a Valentine/White-chocolates day gift." And with the gift in in hands, she moved backwards quickly, and bowed, her hair falling infront of her face, hiding her tightly shut eyes and the blush burning her face.

"Please accept my gift Professor!!!" At this point, a crowd had started to gather, wonder what their professor response would be. Potter looked worried, as did Granger. But Weasly looked annoyed. All this ruckus over a box of chocolate. His eye's darkened further, a look of anger crossing his face, before a sudden smirk, that to most looked more like a sadistic grin more than anything, spread across his face as he gently grasped her chin, tilting it upwards towards him, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Her own eye's grew wide in shock, her already dark blush only growing darker. Her wide, silvery-green eyes were dark from a sudden wave of embarrassment, nervousment and lust, causing Severus to chuckle darkly. Slowly and softly stroking her cheek, his eyes softened almost lovingly, as he asked her the most important question at the moment.

"Would accepting this gift make you happy?" His voice was filled with love, and it only caused her pupils to dilate in lust and her blush to darken further.

" Merlin yes!" She gasped out, causing him to smirk, suddenly scooping her up and hauling her over his shoulder, causing her to yelp in shock. Glaring cruelly at the group, he moved swiftly through the halls once , once he had passed the portrait, he tore off towards his rooms, easily moving her to the bed and taking her for his own.  
The next morning as Severus awake, he found himself resting on this side with his arms curled around the girls waist and his chin resting on top of her head. A soft purr resinating within her chest, causing him to smile lovingly at her with eyes full of undying love.

'Heh' he thought to himself as he snapped off a piece of his blueberry-chocolate, a smirk forming at the taste of his treat. Love filled his dark eye's as he looked on at his young love- who's name was Alexandria Blood-cross, a young sixth year Griffindor- and chuckled softly before in turned into breathless laughter, causing Alexandria to awaken with a start. Before she could say anything though, he cut her off with a deep, soul-searching kiss. Pulling back, he looked upon her dazed expression with a smile.

"You know what? I'm starting to love Valentines day again!!!!" He murmured lovingly as the two of them stared into each others eye's. The silence was broken by their sudden laughter, gasping for air as they did so. The chocolate was left on the side table nest to a pure white rose, and a picture of Alexandria and Severus slumbering in bed together with twin smiles on their faces.


End file.
